Choice
by PlanetIce
Summary: "If I really wanted, Caroline, I could have you – willing or not. Do you ever think about that?" [oneshot]


I don't know why I showed up here. I love a reason to wear a pretty dress as much as the next girl, but considering the shit that went down last time the Mikaelson's hosted a party I'm suddenly thinking this wasn't a good idea. Then I get a text from Elena telling me she's already inside with Stefan and Damon. Can't back out now. So I take a deep breath, square my shoulders and make an entrance fitting of Miss Mystic Falls.

I find Elena quickly, and she immediately jumps into an obviously planned speech about my 'usefulness' as a decoy in the next sure-to-succeed plan to take down Klaus. When I suggest that maybe the reason our plans keep failing is because we discuss them where we can easily be overheard, Elena puts on her disappointed face and I am _so _not in the mood for this right now. I tell her that I need to use the bathroom as an excuse to go find a drink and I'm halfway across the ballroom when I see Klaus out of the corner of my eye at the top of the stairs. I watch as he leads a thin, dazed-looking blonde into one of the multiple rooms.

I burst in just as he snaps her neck, like it's nothing. He's smiling. There's a lot of blood - he was deliberately messy; he knew I'd come in here. Though I've seen him kill before I'm still shocked by how casual he makes it seem. Like it doesn't matter. And everything he's done, the lives he's ruined; it hits me like a brick wall – it's all his fault. All of it: Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Jenna, Alaric, _me_. And hard as I try to keep them at bay, I feel tears in my eyes. "I hate you - I hate you so much - and I could never be with a monster like you, ever" I choke out. His eyes darken and his smile drops, but he says nothing. I need to get out of here before I cry, _I will not cry in front of this man_, and I'm out the door two seconds later.

After a few minutes of searching I find an empty room, slamming the door behind me as I turn on the lights. There isn't much furniture, just two couches and a beautiful mahogany desk in front of a large window that faces the garden. Tears stream down my cheeks as I move to stand in front of the desk, and I try to wipe them away without smearing my make-up.

I've just managed to get my tears under control when I feel him standing behind me. Before I can do anything his hands are around my wrists, forcing them down to the desk. My chest tightens and it's a little harder to get air in – not that I need it, really – and the feel of his breath on the back of my neck gives me goosebumps.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to rip your hands off right now?" he asks casually, tightening his grip until I cry out in pain. "Do you ever stop to think that if I really, truly wanted you just for your body that I could compel you? That I could kill your mother, or your friends, all the morons in this town?" I stop breathing as I process his words. "Do you really think," he snarls, "that anything could prevent me from bending you over this desk and fucking you right now if it's what I wanted to do?" One of his hands moves to the back of my neck and forces me down onto the desk so that I'm bent over it, can feel him pressed against me from behind, can't do anything at all to stop him. He rolls his hips against mine, and my heart skips a beat when I feel how hard he is.

He steps back and I take a deep breath before pushing up off the desk to turn around and face him. He surges forwards again, pushing me back against the desk and trapping my wrists behind my back with one of his hands. I struggle, use all my strength, and get absolutely nowhere. He waits for me to stop before he wraps some of my hair around his free hand and yanks my head back. Then he kisses me, hard, pulling my hair until I open my mouth and let him in. I consider biting him, but I really think he might break my wrists so I just wait for him to stop. Eventually he pulls away so he can speak. "I could do anything I wanted to you, Caroline, and no-one could stop me. I could compel you, I could fuck you on this desk, I could force you to come with me when I leave, whether or not you're willing" he says quietly. "I'd advise you to think about that the next time you deliberately provoke me, darling." He takes his time releasing my wrists and leaving the room but I stand there, frozen, for at least five minutes before I can bring myself to go back downstairs to the party.

AN: I haven't written too much smut, so I'm working my way up to it. I promise there'll be more next time!


End file.
